If I Stay
by lilly22498
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis just came back from the dead, all she wanted was fresh start and another chance with Emily. However, on her way home, a semi truck crashed into her dad's car. With her in a coma, everyone admits how they feel, not realizing that she can hear them. Now there's only one question left, should she stay? -Emison, Haleb, and Jaria. With hints of Spoby.-
1. Chapter 1

Alison looked around the window, then back at her dad, "I missed this." Kenneth turns and smiled at his daughter, "You have no idea how glad I am that your alive. I missed you Alison." Alison looks back out the window, "I missed you too dad. More than you even know." Kenneth kept his eyes on the rode, knowing that if he looked at Alison, he wouldn't be able to stop from breaking down. He needed to be strong for her, he needed to be her father. "So Alison, you have to tell the police what happened. Well, or me. I'm here for you baby, I hope you know that. That night you got killed, well you got kidnapped, was the worst day of my life. It was hard for everyone." Alison kept her tears from rushing down her face, "I'll talk about it when I'm ready dad, I promise." Kenneth nodded and continued to make their way home.

"I can't believe that bitch is back," Mona screamed to her army quickly realizing her mistake, "I mean how is she even alive? We attended her funeral for gods sake." Everyone looked at each other, having no idea what she meant or why they were even there in the first place. Lucas was the one to speak up, "Mona, can we know why we're here and what you're even talking about?" Mona sighed, "Our worst nightmare has come true, and I need all of us to help each other survive this. Alison is alive, she's back." Everyone gasped, it wasn't possible. They found her body. Melissa walked in, "I suppose this is about Alison." Mona was about to respond when Melissa smiled, "You don't have to convince me, I'm in. I'm not about to let her drag my sister down again." Mona grinned, "Okay. So anyone who doesn't want her to take back the school, stay. If anyone is going to believe her stories about how she changed, that are soon to come, leave." No one moved, "Good, then let's get down to business."

"Girls, I need to know if there's anything else that Alison didn't mention." Aria glanced at the rest, her body full of nervousness, "Detective, we told you all we know. If you want the whole story, I'm afraid Alison's the only one who knows." Spencer glanced at Aria and nodded, "Yeah, she just reached out to us on Halloween." Holbrook sighed, "Okay. I guess you guys can go then. Alison already left, so go home and get a goodnight's rest. You'll be needing it." The girls got up and walked out of the station. "Guys, they know that we left stuff out! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they knew all that was a damn lie," Aria screamed. Emily looked back at the door, "Aria, calm down. They don't know anything. There's no way that they could know." Spencer sighed, "Of course Alison would do this. She's back not two hours and we're already lying to the cops!" Emily sighed, "Let's get the whole story before we go accusing her of not changing." Hanna nodded, "Yeah, I think we need to know why she changed her mind last minute. There's got to be a reason." Spencer groaned, "Alright, alright! We'll get her story before we go off. I'm going home, anyone need a ride?" Hanna nodded, "Please? I don't feel like walking home." Spencer motioned her to come as she walked away. Hanna turned to Emily and Aria, "Night guys."

Emily made her way home when she saw Mr. Dilaurentis sitting on a bench. She pulled over and hopped out the car. Why would anyone be out here alone when their daughter just raised from the dead? "Hey Mr. Dilaurentis, what are you doing out here? Where's Alison?" He smiled, "She wanted to stop here. She said something about needing to feel happy and that this was where she felt happiest. If you want to go talk to her, she's by the river." Emily nodded and walked by the river. She noticed Alison sitting on a tree, looking at the water. Emily realized what tree she was sitting on and smiled remembering the time they shared here.

Freshman Year

_"Catch me if you can," Alison screamed to Emily. Emily giggled, "Why do you always__run from me?" Alison stopped and looked at her, "Because I know you'll chase." She smiled and ran towards the river. When Emily finally got to where Alison had disappeared from eye sight, she was confused. She couldn't see her, and there was nowhere to hide in these woods. "Up here!" Emily jumped and looked up, "What are you doing up there?" Alison looked around, "It's beautiful. There's a wooden board to sit on and everything! It's like a mini tree house. Come on up! That is, unless your scared." Emily shook her head and started climbing. When she reached Alison, she looked around. It truly was beautiful, you could see everything. Alison grabbed Emily's hand, "Let's stay until the stars come up. I want to see how it looks at night!" Emily smiled, "Honestly, so do I." They sat there talking for hours. When the stars were finally visible, they laid down to look at them. "It's amazing, isn't it Em?" Emily gazed at the stars, "It's beautiful." They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. When Emily was just about to look away, Alison leaned in and kissed her. Emily was so surprised but that didn't stop her from kissing her back. She's wanted this ever since she met Alison. Alison leaned on Emily's shoulder, still kissing her passionately. When Alison finally pulled away, Emily looked at her, "I thought you said.." Alison stopped her before she could finish. "I know what I said, but it's not true. I was scared, but I'm not anymore. I love you Emily Fields." Emily's mouth fell open, "I don't know what to say, other than I love you too."__Emily grabbed Alison's face and pulled it closer to her. She kissed her over and over again. She was beyond happy that Alison was finally hers, she wanted to stay up there forever. _

"Ali, are you okay?" Alison jumped not realizing she had company, "Oh, hey Em. I was just, watching the stars before I go home." Emily grinned, "You should go get some sleep." Alison gazed at Emily, "We should probably talk." Emily shook her head, "It can wait. What you should do is go home and sleep, spend time with your dad. I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk." Alison smiled and climbed down the tree, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Alison leaned in and kissed Emily's cheek, "I missed you." Emily smiled as she watched Alison climb into her dad's car and drive away.

"Alison, you should know me and your mom are divorced." Alison nodded, "I know, Emily told me." Kenneth smiled, "So, about Emily. Last time I saw you, you were telling me and your mother about your feelings for her. I'm so sorry about that, we should have supported you. Maybe if we did, none of this would've happened." Alison sighed, "Dad, it's not your guys' fault." Kenneth looked at his daughter, "But it is! We should have protected you. Anyways, I support you no matter who your with. It may be a little late, but better late than never." Alison smiled and looked out her window. "Dad, watch out," Alison screamed as a semi truck was heading towards them faster than ever. Kenneth tried to swerve out of the way, but it was far too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was sitting at home, looking out her windows at the stars. She was so happy her best friend, and the love of her life, was safe and home. Now they could finally be together, forever. She picked up her phone and dialed Alison's number. She needed to hear her voice one last time before she went to bed, just to know this isn't all a dream. "Hello?" Emily noticed it wasn't Alison's voice, "Hello, I'm looking for Alison?" The guy on the other line replied with an answer that destroyed Emily, "I'm sorry, but Alison's been in an accident." Emily quickly hung up, tears forming in her eyes and sent a text to Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. It simply read, "SOS. Hospital now!" She grabbed her keys and took off to the hospital.

She sat in the waiting room, waiting for news. She had saw them bring in Kenneth, but she didn't see Alison. She later heard that Alison got here earlier. However they weren't sure is Alison was going to survive. Everyone thing was just running through her mind, it was like a town after a tornado. It was all messed up, and completely unorganized. "Hey Em, what's going on?" Emily looked up to see Aria standing in front of her, "It's Alison. She was in an accident, they don't know if she's going to make it." Aria saw the tears in Emily's eyes, it reminded her of when Emily heard the news about Alison's so called "body" being found that night of the sleepover.

**June 6th, 2012**

_It was late, about two in the morning. Emily looked around at her best friends and smiled. The five of them had decided to have a sleepover in Spencer's barn for the end on freshman year. However, she realized Alison was missing. She was there when she fell asleep, but where was she now? She stood up and woke up Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. "Guys did Ali go home?" Spencer looked at the barn door, "No, she wouldn't go home. Her mom and her had a fight earlier. Let's go try to find her, maybe she went on a walk." They all walked out the barn to find her. After an hour of searching the woods, and everywhere else, they decided to go check Alison's house. They rang the doorbell and waited. When they saw the hallway light turn on, they sighed with relief. Thank god, she just went home. However when Jessica came to the door, they immediately regretted the sigh. Jessica looked at the girls, "Girls, it is three in the morning. Did Alison tell you guys to do this to make me angrier?" Spencer shook her head, "We just came to see if Alison went home. We woke up and she was gone. We looked everywhere, so we figured she'd be here." Emily noticed the look of worry that crossed Jessica's face, "No, she never came home. I'm going to call the police. _

_It was nine thirty in the morning, and still no news on if anyone found Alison. There was police everywhere, searching for the missing teenager. The girls sat at Spencer's house, trying to think about anywhere else she would have gone too. "Maybe she went to Cassie's!" Emily shook her head, "They're in an argument." All of a sudden, Spencer's phone started ringing, "Guys! It's Mrs. D!" As Spencer shook her head and replied, "Sure. We'll be right there." The girls all glanced at each other. Hopefully, Alison was safe and this was all just a game. As the police lead them into an investigation room, it became clear that Alison was not found. "Girls we have some news. We did find Alison." The girls all let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god! Can we see her?" Officer Reynolds looked at the ground, "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry girls, but we found Alison's body. She was murdered." Emily felt her heart being ripped out her chest, "No, no she can't be!" The officer sighed, "I'll give you guys a minute to process. Then I'm going to need all of your statement about what you guys did last night. We're going to find her killer." The girls broke out in tears as the officer left the room._

It was never the same after that, Emily was never the same. She was cold-hearted for years after that. Now it was like that all over again, "I'm so sorry Em! Ali's going to be okay. She's strong, she'll survive this!" Aria leaned down and comforted her friend. She looked at her bag, "I should call Jason." Emily nodded, "Yeah, he needs to be here." Aria walked into the hallway and dialed her boyfriend's number, "Hey Jason. I think you need to get down to the hospital. Your dad and sister's been in an accident." When she hung up, she saw Hanna and Spencer were here now too. The worry in their eyes was heartbreaking. When the doors swung open, they all saw the doctor coming out. They immediately stood up and ran to him, "Are they okay?" The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid Kenneth didn't make it. Alison, however, she's stable but she's unconscious. It's up to her now. If she fights hard enough, she'll live. If she doesn't, I'm afraid she'll be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Alison wandered around the hospital, trying to ask anyone she could find, what exactly was going on. No one was answering her, in fact, it seemed like no one could even see her. She was suddenly drawn to a room. She walked inside and saw Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna sitting on the couch looking at the person lying in the bed. Alison glanced at the person, "Wait a second," she walked over to the bed, "That's me." She started to remember what happened, the semi-truck coming at her dad's car, the crash. "Where's my dad?" She walked out to the receptionist's desk and clicked through patients. She saw her dad was currently in room 7. She headed to the stairs knowing this room was in the basement. She walked down the hall and when she got to the room, her eyes filled with tears. The sign simply read, "Morgue."

"No, daddy, you can't be." She rushed into the room and saw him lying on the table. She looked at him, "I'm so sorry daddy. This is my fault. I knew I shouldn't have come back!" She fell to the floor, what she dying? It certainly felt like it. She could feel her heart ripping out of her chest. She stayed there just looking at her dad's corpse when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"My sister is dead. You don't play around with something like that, Aria! Where's my dad?" Alison ran back upstairs when she saw her brother and Aria talking. Aria sighed, "Your sister's alive, or well she might be. That's where I've been the past couple days. I've been trying to help her come home!" Jason shook his head, "I saw her body Aria. She's dead." Aria grabbed his hand, "Come with me Jason." Jason hesitated but followed her. Alison laughed realizing that Jason had the matching bracelet that Aria had. "Wow, they're actually together." Alison followed them to the room and watching as Jason's face came to realize that she was alive.

Jason looked at his sister, lying on the hospital bed. She was certainly breathing. "How is this even possible?" He turned to Aria. Aria looked at him, "I told you. She asked for our help to come home, that's all we know so far." Jason's eyes couldn't leave Alison, "Where's my parents? Do they know?" Aria sighed, "They can't get a hold of your mom." Jason looked at her, "And my dad?" Aria looked at the ground then back at Jason, "Jason, um your dad was in the car with Alison." Jason's mouth fell open, "Is he okay? I need to go see him!" Aria grabbed Jason's arm as he turned around, "Jason, your father didn't make it."

Alison watched as her brother fell into Aria's arms, he was broken. She started to tear up again, "It's going to be okay Jason! I'll survive. You won't be alone!" She was screaming, but he couldn't hear her. Jason looked up at his girlfriend, "Is she going to make it?" Alison screamed, "Of course I'm going to make it dumbass!" Aria shrugged, "I have no idea honestly. The doctors said it's up to her now." Jason closed his eyes, "I have to get out of here for a little while." Aria nodded, "I'll come with you!" They walked out of the room. Alison watched and whispered, "I'm so sorry guys."

Emily got up and headed to towards the door, "I'm going to the bathroom." Spencer and Hanna nodded. When Emily was out of sight, Spencer turned to Hanna, "She didn't even make it to her house." Hanna nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "It's heartbreaking. We just got her back, and now we may lose her all over again." She glanced at Spencer and noticed that Spencer had tears running down her cheek, "Oh, come here Spence. She'll be okay! She is Alison after all." Spencer leaned onto Hanna, "I never told her how happy I was that she was alive. I made her think that I wanted her dead." Alison leaned down on Spencer's knee, "Spence, I love you! Don't cry, I know that you were just putting up a front! We're sisters, we have to hate and love each other!"

Alison walked to the waiting room and saw Aria and Jason talking to a cop. She walked up next to the cop to hear what was going on. "I could defiantly get used to this." She grinned then turned her attention to them. "Did you find my mom yet?" The cop looked at him, "Yes, we did. I'm afraid you're going to need to come down to the police station." Alison looked just about as confused as Jason did. They both asked at the same time, "Why?!" The cop sighed, "I'm afraid that we found your mom's body. She was buried in your backyard." Alison watched as Jason broke down all over again. She felt like everything just fell apart. She leaned over to look Jason face to face, "I'm sorry Jason. I really thought I'd be able to come back without dad, but how can I come back without mom and dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jason sat at the edge of his sister's bed, "I know Ali. I know there's no reason to stay, mom and dad are both dead. And well, let's face it; I was never around when you were alive." He sighed as tears started to fall from his eyes, "What I'm trying to say is, as much as I want you to stay as much, if you want to leave; it's okay. I'll understand." He took his hand and caressed her cheek, "I'm so sorry Alison. I have to confess something to you now, before it's too late. I knew about the threats. I helped Mona." Alison gasped, "How could you Jason? I know I was cruel, but you were still my brother!" She knew he couldn't hear her, but she still needed to say what she felt; and right now, she felt betrayed. "I didn't know Mona's plan was to harm you. I just thought it was a game, to scare you, or to teach you a lesson. When I heard you were missing, I felt terrible. I assumed Mona actually fulfilled her threat. Now I know she didn't, but it doesn't change anything. I tormented you Ali. I don't deserve to have another chance to have you in my life. So do what makes you happy. If you want to stay, then stay. However, if you want to leave, everyone will understand."

Alison sighed, "Jason…" She glanced out the window and turned to see Jason kissing her cheek, "I love you Ali." Then he was gone. He got up and left the room with tears running down his cheeks. Alison walked to the waiting room and was surprised to see that there were more people now. She saw her friends and her brother. She saw Toby, Ezra, and more people she would have never guessed to have come to see her. She felt tears forming in her eyes, "Guys, I think this is goodbye." With that, she turned and walked away.

Alison decided to go check out the town before she truly said goodbye to life. She needed to make sure it was what she wanted, and that it wouldn't be a mistake. She found herself at Aria's house first. She made her way up to her room and was shocked when she saw the picture of them hanging on the wall. "Looks like you did miss me after all." She grabbed it and stared at it for a moment. They were so young. Aria had that pink streak in her hair. She admired Aria for her sense of fashion. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she was always herself. Alison knew that was what Jason loved most about her. She glanced at her bed and saw her journal. "Well might as well have fun while you can't be seen." Alison picked up her journal and flipped to the night they found out she was alive. She wanted to see how she really felt about it all.

Aria's journal – October 31st, 2014

_I can't believe it. I mean I can, Alison's always been selfish so I can see how she could make us worry about her for so long. But, I can't believe that she's actually alive when we saw her body. How is it even possible? Does she have a twin? Or was that somebody else completely? Who killed that girl that's in her grave? Did Ali? I doubt it but still. It makes you wonder. I swear, I felt my heart break when I saw her face. All the pain she caused me came rushing to the surface. All the lying she made us do, she turned us into people we never wanted to be. Is it not bad enough that Jenna is a constant reminder, now Ali herself is back too? It's gunna be miserable. I remember when Ali completely embarrassed me in front of Jason. I know Jason's with me now, but still. I'm never gunna be able to forget what she did. I used to write letters to her, joking of course, telling her about my crush on her brother. She kept all of them saying that it was for safe keeping. To make sure that Jason "never found them." But one day, I stood her up. I needed to help my family and Ali got so mad. She took all the letters and showed them to Jason and everyone who was with him. It was the worst thing that ever happened, well not worst, but defiantly most embarrassing. I couldn't believe it when Jason actually asked me on a date like a year after Ali "died". She really ruined my life. She may have been my best friend, but she was my worst enemy too. I really hope she really has changed. Otherwise, I'll regret agreeing to help her come home. I'll wish she did stay dead._

_Love, Aria 3_

Alison stared at the journal entry, taking it all in. "I'm sorry about that. I was so mad, but it's not an excuse. I shouldn't have done it. I never told you, but Jason was in love with you back then. He asked me if he could ask you on a date, but I told him I'd hate him. So he didn't. Aria, I really have changed. I wish you could've seen before this happened. I hope you and Jason last forever, you both deserve it. She threw the journal back on the bed. She wanted to see what the others thought when they found out she was alive. However, no one else had a journal. She knew how Emily felt, she was beyond happy. Maybe a bit confused, but still overjoyed. She could guess Hanna felt threatened. Hanna was always behind Alison. Alison decided to take a trip to Spencer's.

She pushed open Spencer's room door and stepped inside. She saw a lot of pictures of her and Toby. Only a couple had the Aria, Hanna, and Emily in them. She realized all the ones with her in them, were gone. "I guess I should've expected this." She saw something poking out from underneath her bed. She grabbed it and saw it was a photo album. On the front, it read "To infinity and beyond." Probably more Toby, Alison thought. She flipped to the first page and was surprised to see a picture them, from a college party they went to with the others. As she continued through the photo album, she saw it was full of the five of them. She flipped to the last page and read the last line, "If only you had told me we were sisters."

Alison suddenly started crying, "I should've told you Spence!" She put the photo album back and made her way back to the hospital. She thought she was sure of her decision. She thought she was ready to say goodbye, but now she wasn't so sure. She thought maybe it would be easier for everyone. She thought the girls were lying about being happy she was back. She thought that Spencer hated her for all the lying, but now she knew she was wrong. Spencer was angry, yes. But she loved Alison. They were sisters after all.

She looked into her hospital room and saw Jason leaning on her bed. "So, Ali, have you made up your mind yet? Are you staying? Or are you going?" Alison glanced from Jason to the girls, then back to Jason. "I have no idea," she whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 25****th****, 2011**

_"__Thanks for being here girls, it's a pleasure." Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer sat at the Dilaurentis' table. "No; thank you for having them mom!" The girls looked and saw Alison standing behind her mother. They smiled, "Yeah, the pleasures all ours." They laughed after they realized they all just said the same thing. "Wow, you guys are freaky," Alison said. She sat at the table in between Emily and Spencer. Across from her was her mom, Aria, and Hanna. "Where's Jason? Has he blown off Christmas again," Alison asked her mom. "Don't worry Ali, I'm right here." Alison turned and saw her brother standing in the doorway, "I wasn't worried. In fact, I was quite glad that you weren't here." Mrs. Dilaurentis glared at Alison, "Alison Lauren Dilaurentis! Watch what you say to your brother." After scolding Alison, she smiled, "Come Jason, sit and eat." He smirked at Alison as she rolled her eyes. He walked to the table and sat next to Aria, "It is good to be home."_

_"__Mom, can we go to the lock in at the school? We'll be home by 7 I promise!" Mrs. Dilaurentis turned to kind Alison, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna standing right behind her. "Are you done eating?" Alison nodded. "What kind of school had a lock in on Christmas?" When she saw that Alison wasn't going to answer that, nor take no as an answer, she gave in. "Go ahead hunny. Will the girls be going home in the morning or coming here?" Alison smiled, "They'll be coming home with me of course." She turned and ran up to her room with the girls. _

_"__I'm so glad we're finally freshman and can go to the lock in! I hear it's a blast," said Hanna. Alison turned and saw Hanna looking through her bikinis, "Of course it is. And are you really going to swim?" Hanna looked at the floor, "I was just looking through them for you guys." Alison smiled, "Oh good! Which one should I wear?" Hanna threw her a gold and red bikini, "This one will bring out your eyes!" Alison glanced at it and smiled, "Thanks Han!" _

_After they got their bags packed, they made their way to the school. As they were walking in the door, Alison saw Jason. "Oh god, my brother is here!" She turned and made her way to him, "What are you doing here?" Jason smirked, "I'm a senior Ali. It's like mandatory for me to be here." Alison groaned, "Whatever. Just stay away from me!" She turned and walked back to her friends, "Time for an amazing night girls!" _

_"__Students, it's time for the game of cops and robbers in the dark. Now we have three cops picked out already, look out for Ian Thomas, Haley Gordon, and Jason Dilaurentis. Have fun kids!" The girls laughed as the lights turned off. "Looks like it's time to hide," Alison said. The girls ran in different directions. Spencer was the first one caught. Aria was hiding in a classroom upstairs. When the door opened she gasped and leaned down. "I know someone's in here, come out or I'll have to come in." Aria recognized the voice. It was Jason, Alison's brother. She stayed hidden and watched as he tried to find her. All of a sudden, he fell. "Oh my god Jason, are you okay?" She ran out of hiding to help him. Jason looked up, "Well what do you know. It's you." He smiling and looked at his ankle, "I think I may have sprained my ankle." Aria laughed, "You would never make it as a cop if you can't even walk in the dark without getting injured!" He laughed, "Hey, I tried! Plus, you would never be able to escape a cop if you run out like this when he falls." She smiles at him, "Well you're not a real cop! You're, well you." He looked up at her, "What's that mean?" She saw the sparkle in his eyes, the sparkle that drove her crazy, "You're my best friend's brother." He nodded, "Ah, I see. Well if you help me up, I won't tag you!" She laughed, "You know I could just run, and you wouldn't be able to catch me. But sure, come on." _

_The feeling of her hands on his body made him twitch. It felt so good, but why? He can't seriously have a thing for his sister's friend. "There you go! You think you can walk?" Jason shrugged and took a step, falling to the ground and taking Aria with him. She screamed and opened her eyes to find Jason on top of her. He chuckled, "My bad. I guess I can't walk." She shook her head, "Okay well are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" He shrugged and looked into her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about what he might be thinking. Why wasn't he getting off of her? She got her answer when he leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss back. _

_After a couple of minutes, Aria pulled away. "Wow," was all Jason said before he attempted to stand up. She grinned, "Here, let me help you." She finally got him up, grabbed her bag, and was going to leave the room when he grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry about that, um, that kiss." Aria smiled, "It's cool, I didn't have a problem with it." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "See you around Dilaurentis." Jason watched as she left the room. She's been calling him "Dilaurentis" since they met. He never imagined he would feel the way he felt for her. What was wrong with him? It's not like they could ever be together with her being Alison's friend. Alison would never allow it._

_All of a sudden, he heard the sound of someone clapping their hands. "Bravo, brother. You've fallen in love with one of my best friends. Can't say I'm not surprised it's Aria though. I didn't peg her for your type." Jason turned to find his sister standing in the room's closet. He sighed, "I'm not in the mood Ali." He turned to walk out of the room. "If you date her, I swear, I'll hate you!" Jason turned around, "What's it matter to you? You hate me either way." She shook her head, "Don't you get it? I love you stupid. You're my big brother, and she's my best friend. It can't work. Either I'll lose you, or I'll lose her."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ali, please live. I won't be able to survive losing you again." Alison watched the tears form in Emily's eyes. She wanted to look away so badly but she knew she shouldn't. Emily was the love of her life. How could she have put her through this much pain? Alison sighed, "I wish I could live. But Emily, my parents are both dead. My brother is all I have, and let's face it, he's not exactly a role model." Emily leaned over and kissed Alison's cheek, "I know you probably think you have no one, but you have me." Emily stood up and walked out of the room. Alison smirked, "It's almost like you can hear me." She walked to the window and stared out it. She groaned and then walked out to the waiting room.  
"Emily. Everything is going to be okay. Even if she doesn't live, you'll make it through. You have Aria, Hanna, and Spencer. And you have me." Alison rolled her eyes at Paige trying to comfort Emily. She was surprised when she heard Emily and Paige had dated and accepted it because she knew Paige was just a pit stop until she returned. She knew that she was the one holding Emily's heart, not Paige. "Paige, you and me.. we're over. I don't even know why you're here." Then with a blink of an eye, Emily's pain transformed into anger as if she just clearly heard what Paige had said, "And I won't be okay if she dies. Who are you to tell me that?! I love her. I don't want to lose her again." Paige looked like she had just been slapped, "Wow. Okay then. I guess I'll leave." She stood up and headed toward the door. When she got to the door she turned and looked at her ex-girlfriend, "She doesn't deserve you Emily. She was nothing but a bitch when she was alive and then she died. Or we thought she did. Now shes back, and has you on a leash already." Emily rolled her eyes, "She loves me, you wouldn't know anything about that."  
Alison watched as Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb tried to calm Emily down. She started to wonder if Caleb ever told Hanna the truth about Ravenswood. She knew she had told Caleb not to tell them he saw her before they knew she as alive, but she figured he'd tell her anyways.  
_August 1st, 2014_  
Alison sat in the corner table of Connie's, wondering what would happen if someone recognized her. She's been gone for so long, dead, for so long. She missed home, but she couldn't go back until she knew who threatened her. "Is your name Alison?" She gasped and looked up to see a stranger looking at her like he's looking at a ghost. "No, and who are you?" The boy laughed, "I know who you are, you are Alison Dilaurentis. Beautiful it-girl of Rosewood, who got murdered." She stood up, "I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is Lauren." He shook his head, "Give it up. I've seen enough pictures of you to recognize you from miles. You look pretty damn alive for a dead girl." She sighed, "Sit." He sat down across the booth from her. She stared at him intensively, he was cute. "Am I ever going to get a name?" He chuckled, "I'm Caleb." She nodded her head slowly, "How do you know who I am?" He glanced at his surroundings, "Well, you know my girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now. She was in your posse." Alison thought, "I know it's not Emily because let's face it, she's in love with me. Aria, eh, maybe, but I think she's into artists and stuff. Spencer, well she has Toby. So that leaves Hanna." She saw him smile at the sound of her name, "So I was right. You love her." He looked up, shocked. "How could you tell?" She smiled, "You started smiling when I mentioned her. So why'd you guys call it quits?" He sighed, "I moved here." She shook her head, "No, she's not the type to break up over distance. Especially if the guys as hot as you are. What's the real reason?" He smirked, "When I moved here, I met a girl named Miranda. She died, but Hanna thinks that I fell in love with her." Alison laughed, "Of course. That's the Hanna I know. Insecure and pushing people away all the damn time."  
_Present Day_  
Alison got pulled out of the memory when she heard a voice. A voice she never thought she would hear again, a voice that belonged to someone from her past. Someone who wanted her, and her friends, dead.  
"Shana."


	7. - NOTICE -

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been extra busy trying to find a job. I was invited on this once in a lifetime opportunity to Europe, but my family can't afford it so I have been trying to make it myself. I will get to posting soon! I promise! But first, I have to ask. I have started a fundraiser for my trip. If any of you would like to donate to help, it would be greatly appreciated! You guys could share my campaign too to help me reach my goal! Anything would help! Thanks for taking the time to read this guys! I will be updating my stories hopefully sometime this week!

\- Lilly :)

To donate go to the website for gofundme! My campaign code is jay9u4! To make it easier just type w-w-w-.-g-o-f-u-n-d-m-e.-c-o-m-/-j-a-y-9-u-4 Minus the "-"s of course!


	8. Chapter 7

Alison watched Shana like a hawk from the time she got to the hospital, to the time she left. All she did was say she was sorry, and of course, mention some secrets Ali never told the girls. She mentioned Alison's nicknames for each of them, and told them a story from years ago. A story that could potentially ruin her and Em's second chance at love. She told her about Ali's and Noel's relationship that Alison decided to keep secret.

_**May 2012**_  
_"Shana, stop it." Shana shook her head, "Ali, you have to tell them eventually. It's not like it's some meaningless fling! You're in love with him." Alison looked around the park to make sure no one as nearby, "That's the thing Shana. I do love him, or did... I kissed Emily. A couple times, and I felt something. If Emily finds out I've been dating Noel and kissing her, that will be the end pf everything.I won't have time to figure out my feelings. Nothing would be the same! So I've got to just hang in there and figure out if I'm still in love with Noel, or if my feelings for Emily are just curiosity. Shana gazed at Alison, "So you think you might be lesbian?" Alison laughed, "No. I know I like boys, I just think I might like girls too.. or at least Emily." Shana couldn't stop thinking about the things Alison used to say about lesbians. She used to mock Shana for being into girls. Even though she knew that Shana has feelings for her. All of a sudden, this fury built up inside of her. How was Emily any different from her?_

_"Come here!" Shana stated as she started walking to some bushes nearby. Alison followed her, she was confused."There's a way you could figure out if you like girls or guys more." Alison looked intrigued, "Really, how?" Shana leaned in and kissed Alison. Alison was shocked and pulled away, "Shana, what are you doing? I've told you, I don't like you like that!" Shana was so angry,"Yeah, I know. You also said that you weren't into girls too!" Shana looked Alison up and down, then gave a sick smile. She pushed Alison down, and when Alison tried to get back up, she kicked her. She then got on top of her and pulled her top over her head. She admired that Alison hardly ever wore a bra. Then she moved her hand down towards Alison's skirt. "Shana, please.. don't do this!" Shana laughed, "It's too late." She then pulled her skirt and panties down to her knees. She forcefully kissed Alison as she slid her finger inside her. Alison couldn't believe what happening. She screamed and squirmed, but it was no use. Shana was far too strong for her._

_Alison looked around as Shana was kissing her. She spotted a rock within her reach, it was a big rock. She grabbed it and slammed it against Shana's head. Shana screamed in pain as she fell off of Alison. Alison quickly got up and pulled up her skirt. "Bitch, you're dead." Alison grabbed her shirt and ran. She needed to get as far from there as possible. She could feel Shana's hatred toward her, but she could also see the desire in her eyes as she chased her. Alison got to Noel's street and decided it was worth it. If Noel really loved her, he would understand all of it. She ran to the door and turned to see Shana half way down the block laughing, "I'll get you before he even opens that door." Alison smirked, "Good thing I have a key then." She held up the key then quickly opened the door. As she ran into the house, she heard Shana say something that made a chill run up her spine. "I'm going to kill you, and your friends!"_

_She ran in and locked it as Noel was running down the stairs. "Wow, that's a new fashion statement." Alison cried, "Noel, Shana's tried to.." Noel soon caught on to what Alison was saying, "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Alison shook her head, "There's something I need to tell you before you drop everything to help me again." Noel grinned, "It's okay Alison. I know, I've felt it the last couple of weeks. You've been drifting away, and I see the way you look at her. It's okay." More tears feel from Alison's eyes, "No, no it's not! You don't have to help me." Noel nodded his head, "I know I don't, but I want too. Alison, you're my friend. One of my best friends. A relationship wasn't going to change that, I told you. Plus, you're my first love. How could I ever deny you?" Alison smiled as Noel helped her to the shower, "Here, take a shower and then we'll talk. You probably feel filthy."_

"Of course, Shana. Why not ruin my life a little bit more? It's not like it's partly your fault that I blinded Jenna or anything, and then fell in love with her! It's not like you freaking, like basically raped me or anything!" Alison was screaming at this point, she was so furious, "God damn it! Why am I even trying? You can't hear me!" Alison groaned then saw that Shana was leaving. She had a thought, "I'm going to follow her, be right back guys. Oh my god, I need to stop thinking I'm awake!" She ran after Shana and watched as she walked a couple blocks down. She sat on the park bench in the park where she put Alison through hell. She sat next to her and watched as she called Jenna. She gasped as she heard what was being said.

"Don't worry baby, Alison won't hurt you." Shana rolled her eyes, "I know I said that before, but you have to understand. I hit the bitch with a rock and then buried her. I still don't understand how she's alive." Shana glanced around the park, "God, if you must know. I had someone who owes me a huge favor run into her car with a truck. Her dad's dead, and Alison's in a coma. They doubt she'll wake up." Alison looked around the park in disbelieve. She knew Shana had threatened her back then, and she knew she meant it, but she never thought it was her who tried to kill her. Shana grinned, "Of course baby, if she wakes up. I'll end it for good." Alison watched as that sick smile from the night she last saw Shana appeared, "I'll slit her throat myself if I have to."


	9. Chapter 8

Alison was furious. She couldn't believe what she overheard. How could she have never caught on that it was Shana who tried to kill her? It was so obvious now that she knew. All the little things added up now. She had to wake up. She had to deal with all of this while being able to fight back. She needed to protect her friends since they were more than likely next on her hit list. She closed her eyes and thought about all the good times in her life. Memories flashed as she became aware that she was starting to feel stronger. She seen Emily, they were together at a church. They were getting married. She was standing in front of a priest staring at the love of her life. She saw her friends in the audience. She smiled, this is how my life if supposed to be. This is how it will be. I will not die. I will fight for this to come true, and in that moment, she felt stronger than ever.

"Alison?" Alison opened her eyes and saw Emily, Jason, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer standing over here. She smiled, "Hey guys, some way to come back from the dead." They all sighed in relief and giggled at Alison's remark. Jason stared at his sister, "How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Just then Alison remembered everything from being in a coma. She remembered Shana was the one who tried to kill her twice now. She looked at her friends and family and saw the worry in their eyes, "Go close the door. I have to tell you all something." Aria shut the door and walked back to the bed. Alison looked the make sure Shana wasn't in sight, "Shana is the one who tried to kill me. She tried to kill me all those years ago and tried to kill me again now." They all gasped, "How do you know," asked Jason. "I was able to see and hear you guys while I was asleep and I heard her on the phone with Jenna! They want me dead, and soon they'll want you guys dead. Well, except you Jason. I see no reason for the to kill you except maybe your hair." They all were shocked and couldn't think of what to say. Aria was the one to finally speak up, "We got to stop her. We have to expose her."

"I agree. So I say when she comes back and she will. You guys hide in the bathroom as I speak to her. You guys record the whole conversation. I will confront her, I will antagonize her. She's never been one to be able to control her rage." Emily was concerned, "What happens if she goes after you here?" Alison sighed, "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Even if she gets her way with me, it's worth it. I can't let anything happen to you guys. Plus, I doubt she'll win this battle. I mean come on, she used to always say I'm the devil in disguise." After a long discussion, everyone agreed on the plan. They decided to keep Jason, Emily, and Spencer in the lobby when Shana comes. Alison will pretend to be asleep when Shana comes while Aria and Hanna hide in the bathroom. Alison will fake waking up and start an argument while Hanna records.

An hour later, after everyone had time to say how thankful they were that Alison was alive they started the plan. Aria called Shana and left her a message, "Hey Shana. It's Aria. Hanna and I are heading out to get some food but I thought you would want to know that Ali's awake. Well, she's taking a nap until we get back but she's going to make it. You should go see her." Aria and Hanna watched out the window and not ten minutes later, they saw Shana heading into the lobby. They ran and hid in the bathroom and Alison pretended to sleep.

Alison heard the door open so she opened her eyes. She was looking at Shana who had a furious look on her face. Hanna had already started recording. "I have no idea how you keep surviving. It's really aggravating." Alison was in disbelief, "Wow. You don't even deny it. That was quick." Shana grinned, "Don't worry, your death will be peaceful." Shana shoved a needle into Alison's arm as Alison screamed. Hanna and Aria gasped as the stormed out of the bathroom. Just as Shana was about to make her escape, a police officer came in. "There she is! She's the one who tried to kill Alison twice. We have proof!" Hanna played the video and the police officer was stunned, "You're under arrest." He handcuffed Shana as the doctor checked on Alison.

"Good thing your friends were there to act quickly. One more minute with that poison in you and it would have been a lost cause." Alison smiled, "Thank you doctor. Am I free to go now?" The doctor smiled back, "Yes, you may leave." Alison got up and collected her things. She met Emily in the hallway and kissed her as soon as she got to her, "I love you so much." Emily smiled, "Let's go live the rest of our lives together."

_Five Years Later – New Years Eve_

"I can't believe we made it this far!" Emily smiled as she gazed at her beautiful wife, "I can believe it. I knew this was how it was meant to be. I knew we would be together eventually. I knew that all of us would find happiness." The New Year's bell went off and Emily leaned in and kissed Alison. They smiled and looked at all their friends. Hanna and Caleb were engaged. Jason and Aria were married three years ago and now have a daughter named Lola. Then there's Spencer. She ended up back with Wren. Toby had died four years back. It took her two years to recover and finally decide to move on but she was happy now. Everything had fallen into place.

**_I know this was unexpected but I wanted to just quickly sum it up. I just wasn't feeling the story anymore and wanted to finish my other one and try to think of another one. Thanks for reading guys! XOXO_**


End file.
